


Confounded

by NekoAisu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat/Human Hybrids, Kemonomimi, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, keith is having problems, slight angst, toastpeacekeeperau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/NekoAisu
Summary: Keith had never been this far. He had never felt this terrified. He had never felt thiswhole.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustToast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustToast/gifts).



> Details for the AU can be found here:  
> Official info - http://drawingtoast.tumblr.com/post/151703437801/i-know-a-lot-of-people-werent-interested-in-this  
> JustToast's official fic for the Peacekeeper AU - http://archiveofourown.org/works/8436577/chapters/19328509  
> All credit for the AU goes to JustToast (@drawingtoast).  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my first time posting on AO3, but it is my first time using someone else's AU. I do hope I don't mess it up too badly.

Keith was lost. Horribly so. He liked to speed through the desert, old, but well maintained hoverbike carrying him farther and farther away from the settlements he was familiar with. He knew, somewhere deep and repressed, that there wouldn't always be somewhere new to go- some crazed adventure to sweep him off his feet and take him away -but Keith had never expected this. He had never expected to be careening through deep space, home world long since vanished into the distance. 

It felt wrong. The controls were all just _there._ All so perfectly aligned as if made for him. Their uses, the quirks and rumbling of the ship in and of itself horribly comforting. There was nothing to do other than stare at the front display. 

Red seemed to purr, mechanized body vibrating ever so slightly in a how hum. The lion was eccentric, constantly bombarding Keith with feelings, thoughts, random tips and things he never knew he would need until she was already shoving them into his brain-space. His tablet had cracked during his tumble into the cockpit after the chase. There was no way to connect to anyone back at home. 

Loneliness was a feeling Keith was familiar with. His parents had been so utterly infatuated with him for the longest time, teaching him about the world and the space beyond to the best of their ability. Once he presented, however, they began to distance themselves. 

Omegas were horribly outnumbered on Vastitas. The ratio was fifteen-to-one in the alphas' favor. Due to the imbalance, omegas were coveted. Courtship was a confusing affair for some- multiple alphas all trying to woo the same omega becoming an increasingly common occurrence -with some dragging out for more than a year at a time. Keith had no mate to leave behind. He had no secret crush, or burning midnight desire. None of the swaying hips and flirtatious omega courtesans that constantly shoved themselves into his space had any effect on him. Keith was indifferent. 

His parents weren't okay with that. They set up courtship meetings, made appointments, and hosted parties all in hopes that Keith would just settle on a mate already. He couldn't succeed them without guarantee of continuing the family line. They tried to talk to him, exasperated and tired, but Keith would avoid it every time. 

 _He would grow out of it_ , his father had said, _he has to._

Red interrupted Keith's silent pity-fest with something of a nuzzle. It felt like silk, a soft sensation, but undeniably warm and alive. It felt like _fire_. He looked up from where his eyes had drifted, changing his focus from the grey metal plating of the walls to feel a rush flow through him again. The same thing had happened when he first sat in the pilot's seat. 

There were visions that had danced before him them; a woman of imposing beauty and stature seemingly beckoning him to a planet he had never seen before. She had seemed to know him, calling on a feeling rather than a name that made Keith move all the same. 

It had begun to feel _right_. Yeah, flying through space unfettered was a glorious feeling in and of itself, but Keith had already begun to let go. 

His parents would be fine. His planet, his _people_ , they wouldn't miss him that much. He was just the young prince, small and insignificant to most. He just wished that he would find who he was looking for. 

The people of Vastitas had varied beliefs. Most went with the general hierarchy presented by secondary genders, happy with their allotted place in life. Others didn't feel the same. There was a story Keith had heard, being small and terribly impressionable at the time, that had carved itself a spot right there in his heart, settling down as firm belief. 

Soulmates were real. They were rare, but when those who were soul bound came together, they were destined to be happy. 

It had a beautiful tale, long and winding like forest pathways, but Keith had long since forgotten the details, focusing more on _what_ it promised rather than _how_ it promised. 

By the time Keith had gotten used to each and every control, his head was spinning more than Red had after Keith put her through tight loops and more than a few barrel rolls. He almost thought he was staring right at a nebula when something of a circle appeared right in front of him. 

The light pulsed, white spun through with shades of purple and hues of blue. Red rumbled again, but if felt like a roar, resonating in his bones, shaking his core. Keith stared straight ahead. 

If he kept going, kept drifting away, he knew it would be a while before he made it back. Red fed him emotions, visions of a people far different from his own, It made Keith shiver with excitement. He wanted to see. He wanted to know. He was terrified all the same. 

With a muttered curse and Red's lingering roar, Keith didn't even have the chance to put his hands on the controls again before the lion shot forward in a rush of red armor plating and adrenaline. 

The wormhole swallowed them both. Then, it was gone and so was Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback me please, lovelies!


End file.
